dolor
by amante-animei
Summary: te tengo que tener.. aunque tengas pesadillas.. pero tu solo serás mío... tal vez te tenga encerrado pero será siempre por nuestro amor yaoi sasunaru...
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien esto es una pequeña historia este es el prólogo, lo que dará inicio a todo lo que seguirá espero les guste ñ.ñ.**

**Esto es un yaoi, habrá violación y maltrato… es algo fuerte así que entra a leer bajo tu responsabilidad**

**Mi alma, piensa que lo que ago esta bien,**

**Es acaso eso cierto,**

**Yo hare que tu seas solo mio.**

**Por que no puedes estar con nadien mas…**

Un joven de 17 años, con un hermoso cabello rubio, una piel un tanto canela pero no por eso su tés se veía mal, al contrario se veía hermosa con unas marquitas demasiado lindas ,las cuales le daban el aire más angelical que algún otro ser pudiera tener.

Pero aun así parecía que sus sueños no eran tan buenos, ya que se removía inquieto en su cama al parecer tenia pesadillas, que su cuerpo sufría por algo, se le escapaban quejidos estaba sudoroso, temblaba y parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar.

Sus sueños eran tormentosos…

Mientras un joven alado de la cama observaba como se removía y fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

Y es que no entendía acaso era tan malo estar con él, aunque comprendía lo que había hecho estaba mal muy mal, pero ahora estaba arrepentido además el sabia como era antes que había cambiado, lo que paso tan solo había sido un desliz y es que no pudo entender Naruto en ese tiempo que solo lo amaba y sigue amando a el que los y las demás no importaban para nada solo eran un juego para el Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero no se tenía que haber marchado, él lo había obligado a hacer lo que hizo nadie mas, porque no entendía, además parecía pasárselo mal junto a él y eso era nefasto, tenía que entender, Naruto tenía que entender.

…

…

…

…

…

**Bien hasta aquí el final espero les gustara … 100% sasunaru**


	2. el inicio

_**Bien he aquí el 2 cap. Espero les guste esta algo corto bueno mejor dicho demasiado no sé si en lugar de cap. le debería llamar viñetas. De lo corta que son pero pasen a leer y espero les guste lo que leerán ahora este es un tipo prologo pero de Sasuke.**_

jackeline Arely muchas gracias me alegro que te aya gustado …. Bien y este cap. Es para ti.

...

…..

...

…

La rosa es más bella

Bañada por el roció de la mañana,

Y el amor es más hermoso

Humedecido por las lágrimas.

**Walter scott.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

**.**

…

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha un gran empresario con una excelente vida, aun no estaba casado pero claro mujeres no le faltaban.

Su casa estaba cerca de su trabajo 15 min. Con su moto eran suficientes y a pesar de tener una súper mansión solo tenía a dos empleados trabajando hay.

El primero era por así decirlo su mayordomo, pero también se encargaba de limpiar las cosas que estaban mal y quitar el polvo. Su nombre Gaara.

El segundo encargado de la jardinería y de hacer la comida, él tenía su habitación en el cuarto que había de empleados, mientras Gaara si tenía donde vivir, el joven encargado dela cocina y el jardín era Naruto.

Los dos jóvenes se llevaban muy bien, solo Gaara conocía el secreto que Naruto guardaba tan recelosamente y sabía todo lo malo que haya pasado en su infancia, pero no por eso había dejado de sonreír.

Gaara estaba enamorado de Naruto, Naruto lo sabía pero él no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos ya que solo lo veía como un amigo, tal vez más que eso un hermano.

Gaara siempre observaba a Naruto en la lejanía, cuando cuidaba las rosas, dándole así un toque más angelical del que tenía.

….

….

….

…..

….

….

….

….

…..

….

….

….

….

…..

….

Aquí es donde empieza todo el principio del fin, el fin del principio.

Un día en el cual todo parecía normal, pero claro para Sasuke no lo era el ya debería estar trabajando, pero no en lugar de eso estaba encerrado en su habitación con un dolor inmenso de cabeza, el cuerpo cortando y con principios de fiebre.

Claro no quería dejarse vencer por completo asique caminaba por su cuarto que estaba con unos grandes lujos.

Su cama tenía un pabellón blanco, que solo dejaba ve la silueta pero no las caras ni lo demás.

Eso le gustaba además de tener alfombrado su propio mesita para dos cuando le gustaba tomar té y ver a su hermoso jardín, tenía que admitir que el que cuidaba su jardín era muy bueno y sin duda alguna sabía hacer una excelente comida, pero ahora que lo pensaba no o conocía siempre trabajaba.

Le había pedido a Gaara que se encargara de eso y había echo bien al escoger.

Así que llamo a Gaara para que le prepararan un té y se lo llevara a su habitación.

….

….

….

…..

….

….

….

Y aquí es donde todo está claro que las cosas que para ti son insignificantes, se vuelven tu mayor anhelo, tu obsesión y tu amor.

….

…..

….

….

….

….

…..

….

_**Bueno este cap. No salió largo u. u prometo regresar con un cap. Mucho más largo que contenga como mínimo 3000 palabras ya que este es de solo 500 así que esa actualización será para el siguiente viernes no este.**_

_**Enserio perdón pero bueno igual necesitaba que fuera iniciando.**_

_**Gracias por los que se dan un ratito para leer y por los que les gusta lo que escribo eso me hace muy feliz.**_


	3. aquí comienza la obsecion

**Bien aquí el cap.3**

**Enserio espero les guste lo que escribo me costó mucho trabajo, ya que de un día para el otro pero aun así no pude terminarlo u. U pero aun así ice lo mejor que pude.**

**Niuuuu son 2000 palabras, un poco más un poco menos pero aun así me tarde y costo hacerlo y espero que si les guste.**

…..…

…..

…

…..

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

Yo te quiero tener, tal vez no es amor.

Lo que yo quiero es que solo tú seas mío,

No quiero que alguien más te toque.

Como nació esto me pregunto… no lo sé,

Pero lo que si esta claro es que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos,

Bailando al compás de nuestra melodía.

…..…

…..

…

…..

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

Sasuke al ver que salía Gaara de su habitación, se fue a sentar donde estaba su mesa para dos. Y pensó relajarse y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que daba hacia el jardín.

Pero al ver entre las hermosas rosas blancas, azules y rojas que había y daban una hermosa vista. También observo una linda criatura, tenía una figura pequeña delicada sus cabellos eran hermosos parecía tener el sol mismo, su piel tal vez canela pero que parecía brillar por como el sol del día como si acariciara su cabello.

En si era un ser precioso, pero…

Los únicos que podían entrar a su casa eran Gaara su mayordomo, y Naruto que era cocinero y…jardinero, eso es.

Así que ese era Naruto…era hermoso, necesitaba tenerlo.

Así se recostó en su haciendo mientras observaba como Naruto arreglaba las rosas.

Y Sasuke, en ese momento pensó, en como tenerlo así que decidió poseerle una o tal vez dos, después hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, y si seguía insistiendo como todas y todos habían hecho, lo único que haría sería correrlo.

Así conseguir a un nuevo cocinero, aunque sería malo porque le gustaba como cocinaba pero que veía a la persona que lo cocinaba le gustaba aún más.

Unos golpes a su puerta le llamaron la atención, así que, dando permiso para entrar y despegando mirada de la ventana para así enfocarse en un libro que estaba cerca.

-aquí está él te que usted pidió-así dejando la tasa en la mesa con una tasa.

Así Sasuke le puso un poco de azúcar, aun Gaara no se iba cuando lo iba a probar, al probarlo lo volvió a dejar en su lugar.

-Gaara quien hizo este te, no sabe cómo el que yo tomo a diario.-

-lo siento-

-quiero que traigas ahora mismo a Naruto-si ahora iba a ser el momento para que se acercara y desde ahora iba a poner en marcha su plan.

-NOOO!...el no tiene la culpa.-mientras e inclinaba un poco-yo fui quien ice ese te-

-por qué lo hiciste tu…y bueno no era por él te que llamaba a Naruto, así que ahora mismo ve por el-

-entendido-asintió dio vuelta dispuesto a salir lo mas rápido posible, pero antes de salir la voz de Sasuke lo atajo-

-y dile que haga él te, pero él no tu…entendido-

-de acuerdo-y ahora si había salido de la habitación para hacia bajar las escaleras y bajar a el jardín a buscar a Naruto donde sabía que estaba.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Así Sasuke al ver salir a Gaara de su habitación, sonrió macabramente porque sabía que su plan había comenzado.

Y así volvió a ver a la bella imagen que le regalaba el jardín, pero aún más bella la imagen de aquel precioso ser que pronto seria suyo.

Faltaba poco…después de todo nadie se podría resistir a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya fuera por su dinero, su físico, su porte, su poder, elegancia, la misma atracción sexual, así mismo el saberse estar con algún ser perfecto.

Porque si el era perfecto, todo el mundo le decía eso. Nunca nadie jamás, no había cumplido alguna de sus órdenes.

Así ahora el próximo en caer seria Naruto.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Ya la suerte estaba echada Sasuke Uchiha tenía ya trazado lo que aria.

Mientras Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba esperando.

Por qué siempre el destino se ensaña con él.

Para verlo sufrir…pero ahora el destino parecía querer por fin su destrucción.

O tal vez…

Quizás

Por ahora

Su final.

….

…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Gaara llego cauteloso hasta Naruto sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Así cuando ya estaba cerca y viendo a Naruto tan ensimismado cuidando las rosas agachado.

Llego y lo abrazo así rodeándolo alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que Naruto brincara asustado, pero al voltear y ver quien era darse la vuelta, mientras Gaara lo dejaba de abrasar y así Naruto sonreírle como solo él podía hacerlo.

Ya que a pesar de todo lo malo en la vida de Naruto, el jamás se había rendido y quizás hay esta otra razón por la cual Gaara amaba aún más a Naruto.

Mientras tanto Gaara ponía la mano en la mejilla de Naruto mientras a acariciaba, haciendo así que Naruto se sonrojara levemente.

Así Naruto alzaba su mano para ponerla encima de la de Gaara y quitándola levemente apenado.

-tranquilo solo te quita un poco de tierra que tenías- así metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Perdón Gaara…pero-mientras bajaba la mirada.

No tienes de que preocuparte, perdóname a mí-

Así Naruto asentía –que pasa-

-bueno es que el jefe te llama-mientras observaba como Naruto abría levemente sus ojos y se le quedaba viendo con sus grandes y hermosos ojos, además de su hermosa ropa blanca que siempre usaba como ahora que llevaba una camisa-blusón, la cual le llegaba a mitad del muslo, además de un pantalón blando que delineaba levemente sus piernas.

-a mí-mientras se señalaba y veía como Gaara asentí-porque, a mí nunca me llama-

-bueno no lo sé, pero también me pidió un te… pero como vi que estabas aquí yo lo hice, perdón… yo le dije y él me dijo que no era para eso que te llamaba-

-pero Gaara para que haces eso, eso es mi deber-mientras empezaba a guardar las cosas con las que estaba arreglando el jardín.

-bueno si…pero… estar aquí te gusta y no quería interrumpirte-con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y desviando levemente la mirada a un lado.

-arigato gosaimatsu… jeje pero me hubieses dicho no era ningún problema para mí- así ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas y empezó a caminar pero Gaara le arrebato las cosas que iba cargando-Gaara yo puedo cargarlos-

-pero me gusta ayudarte- así empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa mientras Naruto con un puchero seguía a Gaara dentro.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Mientras veía a Naruto en el jardín, observo como se acercaba aguara tal vez para decirle lo que le había pedido.

Así observo todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron allí y no le habían gustado para nada, eran acaso celos? No sabía y si así era no le importaba, pero después sonrió de una manera un tanto macabra.

Así que ese tal Gaara también quería a Naruto, pues bien lo pondría en su lugar…por favor no estaba a su altura… aunque silo quería no lo dejaría en paz con Naruto, así que tenía que deshacerse de Gaara.

Y lo cual no sería un gran problema, bueno ahora vería lo que le esperaba, nada debía de meterse en lo que a él ya le había llamado la atención.

Porque desde que Sasuke Uchiha había puesto los ojos es Naruto este pasaba a ser de su propiedad.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Y es aquí cuando empieza la obsesión.

Insana algo que tan solo le hará daño a él y Naruto.

Pero esto pasaba sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Naruto al entrar puso él te y mientras se calentaba subió a ver que quería su jefe.

Toco levemente la puerta hasta que escucho como le daban permiso para entrar.

-buenos días señor Uchiha se le ofrece algo-inclinándose levemente mientras veía de reojo a su patrón que era un joven con unos ojos negros al igual que su cabello.

-si, donde está mi te- él estaba sentado en su silla, mientras observaba cada movimiento de Naruto, el cual quería probar.

-lo estoy preparando, pero decidí subir para ver que se lo ofrecía-

-tú duermes aquí cierto-

-si señor en el cuarto de empleados que hay-

-Bien me gustaría saber si tienes familia-

Esa pregunta había extrañado a Naruto pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia y contesto con la verdad, claro que al decirlo aun le dolía el corazón-no señor toda murió-

-un lo ciento, bien quero que le llames a Gaara, llámalo y quiero que tú me traigas mi te, entendido.

-si señor-así Naruto se volvió a inclinar mientras salía de la habitación para así dejar solo a Sasuke, que al ver salir a Naruto sonrió.

Por qué el propio Naruto le había dado la iniciativa para empezar su plan.

El cual había empezado, así Naruto seria suyo.

Todo iba de acuerdo a como él quería.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Así Naruto encontró a Gaara en la cocina observando él te.

Así que entrando sigilosamente, espanto a Gaara el cual salto sorprendido, así tirando él te que no había quemado a nadie, algo cual Naruto solo se le escapo una carcajada.

Y Gaara al principio serio se contagió de la risa de Naruto, pero claro el no a carcajadas como Naruto.

Parando las carcajadas que salían, se calló, pero aun así sin quitar esa cara de felicidad.

-Gaara dice el jefe que necesita que bayas-Gaara tan solo asintió levemente

-no sabes para que-

- no, pero me dijo que fueras rápido-

-de acuerdo y a ti que te dijo-

-bueno solo me pregunto por mi familia y dijo que quería hablar primero contigo, ya después yo le llevo su te, en lo que esta, así que será mejor que subas ya-

-de acuerdo-así Gaara se dio la vuelta para ir directo a la habitación de Sasuke.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Dulce mía.

Dulce voz, tu aliento.

Tu mirada.

Tu voz,

Todo cautiva mi ser.

Y he de aquí mi obsesión, insana.

Pero aquí el culpable, no se quien fue.

De los dos.

Tal vez tú,

Tal vez yo.

Pero solo se.

Que todo mi ser,

Late por ti.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Así Gaara al llegar a la habitación de Sasuke, entro cuando este le dio permiso.

-que se le ofrece-

-Gaara tu llevas trabajando dos años, así que he decidido dejarte unas vacaciones de 2 semana as empezando desde mañana, pero te puedes ir hoy mismo-

La reacción de Gaara no se hizo esperar, digo nunca su jefe había sido bueno.

-por cierto, no te preocupes te pagara las dos semanas que estarás fuera, así si quieres más tiempo me gustaría que me dijeras cuanto tiempo seria-

-bueno señor, creo que las dos semanas están bien, si me llegara a surgir algo le podría hablar para que me diera más tiempo-

-sí, pero necesito que me llames ara decirme que día regresas-

-de acuerdo señor, si me disculpa iré a arreglar mis cosas-

-de acuerdo-

Cuando Gaara estaba saliendo de la habitación llego Naruto con él te.

Así entrando mientras Gaara Salí.

-en donde desea que deje su te-

-en la mesa-

Así que Naruto se apresuró a dejar su t y así pedir permiso para retirarse.

-espera, a el mayordomee he dado 2 semanas de descanso, no te preocupes no aras nada de lloque el ase, lo único que quiero es que me atiendas personalmente a mí.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Bueno hasta aquí el fin. Espero subir el viernes así que les agradezco, los que leen esto.

Muchas gracias, y aprecio los comentarios arigato.


End file.
